The Pursuit of Happiness
by Ravenclaw992
Summary: It's the same as usual, working in the diner. Until the Stranger gives Ruby something to think about. All she wants is to find her happiness. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Once Upon A Time. **_

**A/N: Hello, readers out there! So, with the next episode being about Ruby/Red, I decided to do a one-shot for Ruby. Pretty simple, really. **

**Takes place sometime between "7:15 a.m." and "Fruit of the Poisonous Tree." (-; **

**Enjoy! **

**The Pursuit of Happiness**

_**And so we remained till the red of the dawn began to fall through the snow gloom. I was desolate and afraid, and full of woe and terror. But when that beautiful sun began to climb the horizon life was to me again. **_

_**-Bram Stoker**_

_Hot chocolate with cinnamon...coffee, no sugar...same as usual, _a bored Ruby recited in her head as she catered to the morning habits of Storybrooke's citizens. Generally, she saw every person in the morning, whether they were there for a decent breakfast or making a stop for coffee before heading to work.

"The usual" was spoken more times than Ruby could count. Nothing ever changed.

Sighing, Ruby leaned her elbows on the bar and surveyed the chattering crowd of people in the diner, some standing while others occupied the booths, the shrill scraping of forks occasionally piercing the air.

There was Mary Margaret reading a romantic novel-or pretending to read while secretly glancing at David Nolan two tables over. Ruby smiled; the girl obviously had a crush on him. _Lucky her. _

As Ruby watched, David's eyes looked over his wife's shoulder at the dark-haired, fair-skinned girl, a light sparkling and dimming only as he returned to speaking with Kathryn. _I wonder if Kathryn knows her husband has the hots for someone else. Oh, well. _

There was Henry Mills, rushing through the door for some chocolate chip pancakes, his oversized leather storybook in tow.

There was Dr. Whale, chowing down a plateful of ham, bacon, and sausages. Every now and then he flashed her a greasy, wolfish smile and checked out her legs. _Please. In your dreams, doctor, _Ruby grimaced at the idea of the slimy, arrogant man.

Ruby drummed her nails on the counter. It was the same as usual and she hated it.

_Why didn't I just move to Boston? I could get out of this place and never look back. Hmm...the Sheriff's from Boston. Maybe she could point out a cheap place or two..._

The bell above the diner's door chimed and Ruby rolled her eyes, whipping out her pad of paper to serve yet another customer. _Just a simple girl in a small town, waiting tables and dreaming of the city. Story of my life. _

"What can I get you?" Ruby droned flatly, unsmiling as she tapped her pen against the pad.

"Someone doesn't seem too enthusiastic this morning." Ruby glanced up to see the Stranger perched on the edge of a stool, leaning towards her on the counter. Amusement was clear in his bright eyes.

The Stranger was the only one Ruby could not predict when it came to morning habits. Always ordering something different, always popping up when she least expected it. Last time he was at the diner, he'd requested a slice of pumpkin pie and she regretted telling him they didn't have any.

"Yeah, well. This job isn't exactly thrilling," she replied, glaring at the swarm of people before her. For him, she forced a grin and tossed her red-streaked hair. She had to admit, he was pretty handsome and mysterious enough to spark her interests.

If the Stranger noticed her sudden flirtatious attitude, he gave no sign.

"You detest it, don't you? Every minute you spend waiting on others, watching them go about their daily lives while you mope behind a bar, a wall that confines you inside this little diner, never finding-only hoping for-your happiness."

Ruby stared at him, stunned at his insightful manner. Then she remembered: he was a writer. It was the way he viewed the world, the way he chipped it into pieces that made sense.

"I hate it," she confirmed bluntly, slapping the pad of paper on the bar. What if she told him about her plans? Would he care to listen at all? It was worth a shot. "I want to move to Boston."

"Then why don't you? Why are you still here?" The Stranger tilted his head inquisitively at her. Ruby shrugged.

"Not enough money yet, I suppose," she mused. It was a half-truth, anyway-she had a small pile saved up, money that never made it into Mr. Gold's demanding hands. The Stranger studied her like a jigsaw puzzle he was attempting to solve.

"Why do you work here?" He tapped a finger against the bar. Ruby frowned, avoiding his heavy gaze.

"My granny had a heart attack a few months ago. She needs help running the diner. I mean, there are a couple other girls besides me, including Ashley..."

Ruby realized then that she had no solid answer for her job. It was just...her job. The idea of it choked her, made her feel trapped.

With a groan of the stool, the Stranger leaned closer and she caught a whiff of his aftershave. He smelled good, enticing.

"Why do _you _work _here?"_ The insides of Ruby's stomach caved and for some reason she felt a wave of sadness wash over her. The hand that rested on the pad of paper was shaking and the Stranger lightly took it in his own.

"I don't know," she whispered honestly. The strands of her long dark hair fell across her eyes and she impatiently brushed them away. "I don't know. I feel...trapped. And scared. Like there's no way out."

"There's always a way out. You simply have to find it," he assured her, releasing her hand. "Leave. Find a new job, one that makes you happy."

Ruby nodded thoughtfully, eyeing the Stranger with wonder. Carefully, he got to his feet. Ruby grabbed up the pad of paper.

"Wait. What's your name?" Ruby found it odd that this man had never given one, even when he had wanted a room at Granny's. The only reason Granny hadn't turned him away was because he had paid extra cash, money they couldn't turn down.

"What, Stranger isn't good enough for you?" Ruby waited, her lips lifting into a smile. The Stranger laughed darkly. "It's August." _Huh, so he has a name after all. Or is it fake? _

"August," she tasted it on her tongue. "Are you sure you don't want anything?" The Stranger-_August, _she corrected-paused.

"For you to find your happiness." To Ruby's surprise, he tossed a twenty on the bar and Ruby clenched it dearly as if it were pure gold.

"Thank you," she called to his retreating back. He casually lifted a hand in the air to salute her.

"No problem," he murmured, disappearing through the door.

Outside in the chilly Maine air, August grinned as he pictured the beautiful waitress mulling over his suggestion. Oh, yes...the curse was coming apart quite nicely. It was about time some things changed in Storybrooke.

Strolling around the corner, August couldn't resist but to whistle a tune, the words forming in his head.

_Hey, there, Little Red Riding Hood...you sure are looking good..._

...

**Well, I hope everyone enjoyed it! The anticipation for Ruby's ep (finally!) has inspired me to write this one-shot. I'm looking forward to Sunday-anybody else? **

**Until next time, readers! **


End file.
